


Caught in the lab

by bunnychan62



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Preller, Tow idiots in love, mostly just snogging, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnychan62/pseuds/bunnychan62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly caught snogging in the lab Brian and Jimmy have to explain some things to their college Beverly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the lab

Jack had just left the lab, nagging at them do find the reason of death as fast as possible. 

Jimmy and Brian had nodded and while Jimmy got back to look through the microscope at the samples Brian waited giddily till Beverly had left to bring some samples to the other lab and then head of for lunch. 

After she was gone, he turned back to Jimmy, who was still standing at the microscope. 

Brian smirked. 

As quiet as possible he sneaked up behind Jimmy and slid his arms around his middle. 

Jimmy didn’t look up from the microscope but Brian could hear him smile as he mumbled lowly. 

“And what do you think you are doing?” his voice was quiet and serene and he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. 

Brian grinned, kissing Jimmy’s neck and then nipping at his ear. Jimmy shudder lightly and his breath hitched. Brian loved how sensitive his ears were. So he bit some more.

“You remember what we talked about the other night?” 

Jimmy got stock still for a moment, before he lifted his head. “You really want to do that now?” he whispered. 

Brian snickered wickedly and licked Jimmy’s ear shell through fully, who moaned lowly at that. 

“Nobody’s here at the moment. Beverly is gone for at least half an hour.” He grabbed Jimmy’s chin and pulled his head towards him, so they could look at each other. 

“You can do that, right?” 

Jimmy turned around and slung his arms around Brian’s waist, looking a bit offended. 

“Are you implying something?” 

Brian tried to look as innocent as possible, while supressing a smirk and shook his head. 

“Me? No. But, what I’m trying to say is, you are already middle aged. Hm? And maybe half an hour just isn’t enough for you anymore.” 

Jimmy’s nostrils flared and he puffed his chest out, pulling Brian even closer. 

The younger scientist had to bit his lip to supress another smirk. He knew exactly how to push Jimmy’s buttons. And an angry Jimmy who had something to prove was the best Jimmy for a rough and passionate quickie. 

“I show you middle aged.” Jimmy muttered under his breath, before he looked around one last time and then crushed their mouths together. 

Jimmy didn’t take it slow. No, on the opposite. As soon as their mouths met his tongue was pressing at Brian’s lips and he was only too happy to let him in and Jimmy instantly plundered his mouth. 

Brian loved this side of Jimmy. The normally so innocent and slightly crazy acting guy, that dressed like a highschool professor could be an animal in bed. 

That at least was what he knew until now. They only had been together for a bit over two months and didn’t get the chance to hop into bed together very often. Well not into a bed in the literally way. 

So far they had done it on the couch, in the shower, on the kitchen counter, on the toilet at that one fast food restaurant they used to go after work, twice and multiple times on the backseat in Jimmy’s car. It was an old car, something fancy with nice leather seats, very comfortable. 

They had only done it in a bed once this far and that had been two nights ago, while their two days off. 

But, like he said, that had been two nights ago. And thankfully they were at it now once again. 

Brian moaned into Jimmy’s mouth as the older man snuck his hands under his shirt and up his sides, all the while kissing him like a drowning man, sucking his tongue like his live depended on it and pressing Brian backwards. 

Brian’s back hit the wall with a silent “Uff.” 

But Jimmy gave him no time to adjust to the new position, instead pressing him harder against the wall, kissing even deeper, sticking his tongue down Brian’s throat. 

They grind against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths. 

Brian grabbed Jimmy’s butt and moaned deeply, pull him even more onto him, while Jimmy grabbed him behind one knee, pulling it up around his waist, the other hand fumbling with his button up shirt. 

Jimmy held Brian’s leg securely, grinding groin against groin, while he began kissing down his chin, nuzzling into his beard and then down his throat to suck a merciless hickey into his collar bone. 

Brian leaned his head back against the wall and enjoyed the intense feeling of Jimmy’s lips at his chest. 

Jimmy’s mouth was just on his way further down… as someone very obviously cleared their throat. 

With a gasp Brian’s eyes flew open. Inside the door stood no other then Beverly Katz, there good college and long time friend. 

She had raised an accusing eyebrow and crossed her arms over her breasts. She looked rather reproachful. 

Oh oh… 

Brian swallowed. “Ah, Jimmy…” 

Jimmy hummed. “Hmm… yeah Brian?” 

“I think… we should…” 

Brian lifted his head, then nuzzled his jaw again. “Yes I’m getting there.” 

Brian bushed lightly at his shoulders. “No, I mean… we should… stop.” 

He grabbed Jimmys face, as he still didn’t stop. And Jimmy tried to kiss him, but Brian pulled back as Jimmy chased his mouth. “Like right now.” 

Brain was serious just now Jimmy seemed to notice. 

“But, I thought… It was your idea!” complained Jimmy, his lip sticking out in a childlike pout. 

Brian nodded and then pointed with his chin into the direction of the doors direction. 

Jimmy turned his head in slow motion and then faltered. 

Within seconds he let go of Brian, stepped back and smoothed his clothes. 

He cleared his throat, very uncomfortable. “Bev… Beverly. You’re back early. Earlier than we thought.” 

Before his inner eye Brian slapped a hand against his head. Yea, very smooth Jimmy. 

Beverly smiled and then grinned. “I knew it!” she squealed, first pulling Jimmy into a hug and then a very surprised Brian. 

Then she slung both her arms around their shoulders and pulled them into the morgue. 

“Now, tell me. How long has this been going on and when did you two plan to tell me?” 

As Jack came back, Brian had still not fully buttoned his shirt.


End file.
